yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 143
"The Miracle of Life! Life Stream Dragon!!" is the one-hundred-and-forty-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::The duel between [[Jack, Leo, and Luna VS Aporia continues! After creeping up from the depths of despair, Leo finally awakens as a Signer! Leo evolves Power Tool Dragon and turns it into a new dragon, summoning Life Stream Dragon. Leo, with Life Stream Dragon, attacks Machine Divine Emperor Asterisk! Furthermore, due to its effect upon Synchro Summoning, Jack and Luna recover from the very edge of Death, beginning a mighty counter-offensive against Aporia!]] Featured Duel Aporia VS. Jack, Leo and Luna :...continues from previous episode Leo's Turn After tuning "Power Tool Dragon" with "Morphtronic Lighton" to Synchro Summon "Life Stream Dragon", Luna continues to rapidly lose Life Points (Luna: 66 → 54). Aporia activates "Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk's" effect inflicting 1000 damage to Leo, but Leo activates "Life Stream Dragon's" effect, negating any effect damage. Also, when "Life Stream Dragon" is Synchro Summoned, all players Life Points less than 2000 become 2000 (Leo: 100 → 2000) (Jack: 100 → 2000) (Luna: 18 → 2000). "Life Stream Dragon" attacks "Dragon Asterisk". "Dragon Asterisk" activates its effect, negating its destruction by destroying "Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein" instead (Aporia: 3200 → 1800). Aporia activates "Cursed Synchro", preventing any more attacks from Synchro Monsters. Leo sets 1 card and ends his turn. Aporia activates "Lock-On Laser", but "Life Stream Dragon's" effect negates it as well. Luna's Turn Luna draws Kuribon and then activates "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" second effect, destroying "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" and gaining 1000 Life Points (Luna: 2000 → 3000). She also adds and activates "Synchro Monument", which prevents Aporia from negating Synchro Summons. Luna ends her turn. Jack's Turn Jack activates "Descending Lost Star", summoning "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Level: 8 → 7)(DEF: 2000 → 0). Jack activates "Grim Draw", drawing 2 cards. He then activates "Crimson Hell Secure", which destroys all of Aporia's face-up Spell and Trap cards. Next, he activates "Call Resonator", adding "Creation Resonator" to his hand and Special Summons it through its effect. He Normal Summons "Dread Dragon", and Double Tunes "Red Dragon Archfiend" to "Dread Dragon" and "Creation Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon". With "Creation Resonator", "Dread Dragon", "Clock Resonator", and "Dark Resonator" in his Graveyard, "Red Nova Dragon" gains 2000 ATK (ATK: 3500 → 5500). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Dragon Asterisk", but Aporia activates "Chaos Infinity", switching all monsters to Attack Position and summoning "Skiel Ein" and "Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic". All of these new monsters increase "Dragon Asterisk's" ATK (ATK: 1500 → 8300). Leo activates "Synchro Big Tornado", reducing "Dragon Asterisk's ATK by "Life Stream Dragon's" DEF. Luna activates "Fairy Breath", increasing "Life Stream Dragon's" DEF by "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" DEF (DEF: 2400 → 5400) ("Dragon Asterisk's" ATK: 8300 → 2900). "Red Nova Dragon" finishes its attack (Aporia: 1800 → 0). Jack, Leo, and Luna win. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References